An A-MUSE-ing Weekend
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: I don't know exactly how Owen and Bree met, so this is just how I pictured it. ;) Summary: Catlin is forcing Bree to come to an art show with her because Catlin's new friend Owen is showing off his art. Bree knows it is going to be extra boring, but when she gets there she falls head over heels for Owen. Rated low teen.


**I really want to start doing fanfics with Bree and Owen because I shipped them for the longest time. So I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

 **Bree's POV:**

"It's going to be so much fun, Bree," Catlin told me as I closed my locker. I turned and said, "Going to an art show? Catlin, I'm sorry, but how is going to an art show going to be any fun?" I asked.

Catlin sighed. "Come on! My friend Owen is going to be showing off his art. I promised him I'd come but I have to be there for the whole thing. I knew it was going to be pretty boring so I figured I'd asked if you could tag along" Catlin explained. "Please Bree?"

"But I don't even know him," I protested. "Well, this is the perfect opportunity to know him. I mean, do you honestly have anything else to do this weekend?" Catlin asked. She made a good point. I mean, it was either this art show or hanging out with my stupid brothers.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But I'm only saying yes because my second option was to hang out with my brothers this weekend." She squealed. "I'll be at your house around seven o'clock tomorrow. My mom is going to drive us."

"Okay, see you there," I said. She waved and then left. My brothers approached me shortly after. "So, Bree, you still in for our "Guess what disgusting food is in my mouth" challenge tomorrow?" Adam asked.

" _I totally made the right choice in going with Catlin tomorrow,"_ I thought to myself. "No, I have plans," I told them. "Plans? You didn't have plans like fifteen minutes ago," Chase reminded me as he crossed his arms. "Yeah! And we were supposed to go to the store today and get some disgusting canned food," Leo added.

I shook my head. "Sorry guys. Catlin is taking me to this art show tomorrow. We're supposed to be there for her friend Owen," I explained to my brothers. "Owen? I know that kid. He goes to our school," Chase said.

I looked at him confused. "He does?" I asked. Chase nodded. "Yeah, but he's only been going for two weeks. He's in my art class. His paintings are okay," My younger brother explained.

"Whatever. I guess I'll be meeting him tomorrow anyway," I said. "Okay, but if you have any second thoughts..." Leo started. "Nope. No second thoughts," I replied quickly.

-Time skip to the next day-

It was 7:00 at night. I sat on my couch waiting for Catlin to ring the doorbell. Right as I was about to text her, I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and opened the door. "You look nice!" I exclaimed as I looked down at Catlin's outfit. "You too," She said. "You ready to go?"

I nodded as I walked out and closed the door behind me. We went into Catlin's car and drove for about a half hour. When we got there we stepped inside. The place looked really classy. "Glad I dressed up," I whispered to Catlin.

I was really glad I decided to wear a dress. I would have looked so different from everyone else because everyone was wearing really formal clothes. We walked around acknowledging everyone's art. There were some really beautiful pieces.

"Oh! There's Owen! Come on, Bree!" Catlin exclaimed as she pointed to someone. I quickly followed Catlin. She tapped Owen's shoulder. He turned around. Oh my goodness, my mouth dropped. This guy was so cute!

"Hey, Catlin!" Owen exclaimed as he gave Catlin a hug. When he let go, Catlin said, "This is my best friend, Bree." He looked at me and grinned. "Hi, I'm Owen," He said as he held out his hand for me to shake.

I took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you," I said quickly. When he let go, he showed us his piece. It was really good! I have no idea what Chase was talking about; this guy knew how to do art!

Catlin and I spent almost all night talking to Owen. Every minute, I realized another reason why he was perfect. I have to be honest, yesterday I didn't even want to go to this thing, but today, it's like I don't want to leave.

But Catlin's phone went off. "Shoot! That's my mom. She's waiting for us outside. Sorry, Owen! We gotta go." "No problem," He said. He quickly hugged Catlin. Then he turned to me. "I-It was really nice meeting you." I smiled. "Definitely. You are an amazing artist, Owen."

"You really think so?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I mean, you really rock at it." He laughed. "Thank you." "Come on, Bree!" Catlin exclaimed. "I gotta go, see you at school, Owen!" I exclaimed as Catlin and I started walking towards the exit. He waved good-bye.

-Time skip to Monday-

I was at my locket when I got a text message. It was from Owen. I smiled. I had been texting him all yesterday. Even though I've really only known him for two days, it's like I was talking with an old friend.

He wanted me to meet him at his locker. He wanted to ask me something. I quickly made my way to his locker. "Hey Owen!" I exclaimed. He closed his locked and smiled. "Hi Bree."

"So… what did you have to ask me?" I asked. "I've been thinking about you a lot since Saturday," He confessed. "Me too!" I exclaimed. "I've been having a struggle with my paintings lately. It's like I haven't really had a real inspiration," He explained.

"Is there anything I could do to help?" I asked. "Bree, you're my inspiration right now. It's like you're my muse! I've written down so many new painting ideas," Owen said. "Really? That's great!" I exclaimed as I gave him a hug.

I let go and looked deep into his eyes. His arms were still around my waste. "Bree?" He asked. "Yeah?" "Would you… like to go out sometime?" He asked me. My face lit up. "Yes!" I exclaimed.

I hugged him one more time. So, my expectation of this whole thing was supposed to be a total bore. But I really liked the reality of it. First thing I had to do when I got home was to ask Chase this: What's a muse?

 **-THE END**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. This literally just popped into my head and when I started typing, everything flowed perfectly. #Browenforlife**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


End file.
